


Hogwarts Mystery: An OC Fanfic

by lorrenMC_13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harrypotter ocinsert, Hogwartsmystery preharrypottergeneration hogwarts1983, verysmartrowan muchsocialanxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorrenMC_13/pseuds/lorrenMC_13
Summary: You all are familiar with the Hogwarts Mystery app I'm sure. But did you want perhaps a bit....more? Maybe the MC didn't seem as disturbed by the family situation as you thought they might be? Maybe Rowan seemed just a bit too friendly too fast? Maybe there's more to the story than the game lets on?Julian Saville is not sure what to expect for his sure to be choatic messy years at Hogwarts. He knows he's going to get some stares and a few rude whispers but he never expected to get an arch nemesis, a friend who can see right through all the lies he tells, or a continuously bruised forehead. Julian wanted to be a wizard though and if this is what it takes to find out just what the heck his brother was doing at Hogwarts two years ago then Julian will do whatever it takes. He just hopes he doesn't get expelled doing it. That would put quite a damper on things.





	Hogwarts Mystery: An OC Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> So i was playing Harry Potter: Hogwarts Fanfic and I made my oc and i gave him curly white hair and blue eyes and thought: wow way to be a mainstream manga protagonist. And then I kept thinking how certain bis were so funny or sassy and I really got into the idea of writing a fanfic where I could basically write my thoughts as my character's thoughts as to why I chose certain actions. And so here is the resulting fanfic.  
> All in all I really wanted to make this sassy male protagonist who's as done with everything as the animators made him look like

### A Game Well-Played

Julian walked down Diagon Alley staring at the shop windows as he passed them. He almost regretted telling his parents he could go pick up his school materials alone. Sure he had been to Diagon Alley a few times before but never alone and never at normal shopping hours. Usually, his parents came in the early morning but now it was about afternoon, prime-shopping time. What’s more, the alley was crowded with shoppers, all rushing to buy materials and books and other odds and ends. A good number of them were kids, most likely future classmates of mine, Julian thought with a grimace. Julian's chest tightened and a hot tingle seemed to creep through his ribs. Future classmates...he couldn't avoid them forever, but he could try, at least for now. Julian leaned into the edge of a shop window, pressing his forehead into the cool glass. He would close his eyes but then someone like the shopkeeper might bother him for loitering or for leaving marks on the glass. He raised his head and stared at a pocket watch that sat on a table just inside the window. It was silver and had a tiny golden moon that swirled about the edges of the numbers as the second hand moved. Delicate stars twinkled in and out of the middle of the watch and spread towards the edges before reappearing in the center. It reminded him of the little mobile he and his brother had made when he was young. It had hung above his bed before… As he watched, Julian thought he saw a white fog drift from the center of the watch and swirl outwards. Under the bustle of the crowd and the dinging of shop bells he thought he heard a something else. He reached out his hand.

“-Hi! Are you starting at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry too?” a loud voice exclaimed. Julian jerked forward violently promptly thwacking his forehead into the glass window. 

“Ow!” Julian stumbled backwards cradling his forehead “ow, ow, ow, that hurt!” he muttered, turning to glare at the boy who was now holding his hands up in concern. He had tan skin with black hair and matching dark brown eyes magnified by big dorky glasses. “I’m so sorry; I didn’t mean to scare you. Are you ok?” the boy shifted on his feet and his eyes darted to Julian’s forehead. Julian sighed, “I’m fine. And you didn’t scare me, just startled that’s all” Julian stared at the boy unsure what to do. Should I introduce myself? I’d rather not; I probably won’t see him again and he’s bound to recognize my last name. Julian smiled “hey, I need to go Flourish and Blotts. Do you know where it is?” After a moment, the dark haired boy relaxed, nodding “I’ve been reading Hogwarts: A History in anticipation of my first year” he explained, “So I’m something of an expert on Hogwarts.” Nerd, Julian thought. “It should be down the road to the left, you can pick up your books there.” Before the boy could say or ask anything else, Julian flashed his best smile and started trotting down the road waving, “Great thanks!” Success, Julian cheered silently, he was safely away from an inevitably awkward conversation. . Although, he frowned as he entered the store, he had somewhat tricked that guy. Julian knew where Flourish and Blotts was; he had been before. He walked between the ceiling high shelves of books. On the other hand, he hadn’t technically lied; he’d never said he didn’t know where the store was. Still- Julian chewed the inside of his lip- he couldn’t avoid it forever. He ran his hand along the spines of books before making his way to the books required for his first year at Hogwarts. He perused through the pile of first year books that were set up specifically for the summer sales. He found Hogwarts: A History, and thumbed through the index. Map: Diagon Alley. So there was a map of Diagon Alley buried in this book, and that boy had memorized it? Julian wasn’t sure if he was impressed or wanted to tell the boy to get a life. He put the book back on the pile. Julian moved away tracing the lettering on the charms textbook: The Standard Book of Spells. A thrill of excitement shot through him. He’d finally be able to learn the spells he had read about countless times. It had been frustrating knowing he could physically perform the spells but had had to watch from the sidelines as his parents and then his brother did them with ease. Soon, he would be doing his own magic. And, it will be perfect. 

“May I help you, sir?” the shop assistant asked. Julian, shaken from his thoughts, looked up “have any other first year books changed in the last seven years or so?” The assistant shook their head, “I don’t believe so.” Julian lowered his hand from the book pile, “then I guess I’m fine. Thanks though” Julian stuck his hands in his gray robe as he made for the exit. Mom was right; the books haven’t changed. Hand-me-downs it is. He opened the door and stepped back into the bustling street. All that was really left to do was to visit Ollivander’s; he clenched his hands and quickened his stride. A wand. He was getting a real wand. A wand would allow him to do magic and cast spells. He couldn’t keep the grin from spreading across his face. What wood would it be? What would its core be made out of? Would it be similar to-  
Pain without warning sprouted from his forehead. Julian had ran face first into a swinging door. He staggered back groaning. His forehead was going to bruise if this kept up. “Oh my gosh, I’m sorry; I didn’t see you- hey, it’s you ” Julian stared into familiar brown eyes. It was the boy from earlier. The boy smiled as he moved out of the stores entrance, “did you find all the books you needed” Julian blinked “I-yea” The boy furrowed his eyebrows and looked Julian over. It was at this moment Julian realized his mistake. He didn’t have any books with him. Crap. “Oh, I had them mailed so I wouldn’t have to carry them all” Julian lied. The boy stared at him and then tilted his head to the side as if in question. “Right, cool. You know,” the boy added,“ in all my excitement I didn’t quite catch your name.” Julian lifted an eyebrow, “Maybe you’re bad at catching?” he suggested. “Or maybe you’re bad at throwing” the boy shot back. Julian felt the corners of his mouth twitch. The dark haired boy thrust out his hand, “My name’s Rowan Khanna.” Julian hesitated before taking his hand. Here goes nothing, he thought. “I’m Julian…Saville.” he responded awaiting the inevitable. “Pleasure to meet you Julian” Rowan gushed shaking his hand. Julian stared at him wondering if Rowan had heard him right. He had said his last name very clearly. Was Rowan muggle born? “So where are you off to now?” Rowan asked letting go of Julian’s hand. “Um, Ollivander’s” Julian replied, still baffled over Rowan’s apparent ignorance. “Nice, I already got my wand and my supplies but my mum gave me just enough to bus something special for school,” Rowan said eagerly, “I want to let everyone know that I’m a serious intellectual who is well on his way to becoming head boy.” Quite the ambitious one isn’t he? Julian smiled to himself. Julian had no desire himself to be head boy, but being friends with someone who was aiming for such a position could prove useful later.  
“What do you think I should get Julian? I had my eye on this serious looking sweater but a smart scarf or a cool hat might also be good.” Rowan looked at him expectantly. Julian considered it for a moment, “How about the sweater? You’d get more use out of it than the others.” Rowan smiled, “true, I wouldn’t want to catch a cold and miss class. Hey! How about while I go nab that sweater, you get your wand? We could meet back up here in front of this store?” Julian hesitated, just earlier he had been trying to avoid this conversation but it seemed Rowan had no idea who he was. It could be nice to talk to wizard his age who didn’t look at him like he was some scum of the earth or a bomb about to blow. “Sure, ok” he said slowly. Rowan was pleased with this and trotted off assuring he wouldn’t be long and Julian set off for Ollivander’s wand shop.

As Julian stepped into the store he marveled at all the boxes of wands filling the towering floor to ceiling bookshelves. It was incredible. I’m really here about to take the first step everyone takes towards becoming a wizard. My wand. 

“Hello…Garrick Ollivander is my name,” the old man at the counter called out to Julian, “Here to receive your first wand?” Julian approached the counter, taking note of the man’s friendly smile and expertly tailored dress coat. I wonder if I had the same expression on my face as every other first year that walked in here. The old shopkeeper seemed to study him for longer than was necessary. Julian opened his mouth but Ollivander cut him off, “I have just the thing. Applewood, dragon heartstring core, nine inches rigid. Go on. Give it a twirl!” Julian blinked surprised but took the wand. This was it the moment he had been waiting for. He raised his arm to cast the spell and with a graceful arc swung it downward. To his horror, papers spiraled from every corner of the room shooting over his head and slapping him in his face. Dust billowed up from the floor making both Julian and Ollivander cough. Julian waved the papers away from his face as his stomach twisted. What had he done wrong? Was he already having bad luck? Julian held the wand away from him and looked up to Ollivander with dread. “I’m so sorry, I-I didn’t mean to...I just...,” Julian’s throat clenched around the all too familiar words. Ollivander would never give him a wand now,; he knew how these magical outbursts usually ended. Ollivander, however, did not seem to know how these things went and simply chuckled. “It’s not your fault. The wand chooses the wizard, and that is clearly not the wand for you,” he said nodding at the wand. Julian stared at the old man in shock. Not my fault…but…it was always Julian’s fault. Always. Whenever something weird happened, or something broke, or someone got hurt it was always his fault. 

“But the magical outburst-” 

“Is to be expected. Most children cannot control their magic and, sometimes, it can manifest in magical outbursts. These outbursts can happen under emotional stress or in this case when in possession of a wand that clearly is not the correct fit,” Ollivander held out his hand for the wand. Julian handed it to him as he mulled over this information. All those times he thought he had done something wrong or had been forced to apologize for something he had never had control over. He clenched his teeth. It wasn’t fair. 

“I recall your brother exploded my favorite ink pot when we tried his first wand,” Ollivander said casually. Julian froze, his rising anger now turning back into dread and a bit of fear. “You knew my brother?” he asked hoping with all his might Ollivander would mention some other family. “Yes, Mr. Saville, ”Ollivander replied quietly dashing Julian’s hopes, “I remember every wand I’ve ever sold. His was maple wood, dragon heartstring, ten inches.” Julian recalled the handsome, cream-colored wand. His brother had been so eager to show it off when he had first gotten it. He had even let Julian hold it though Julian had only been about four. He still had the picture from that day tucked away in his wardrobe. Ollivander’s voice broke into his thoughts, “a fine wand. Shame they snapped it in half when he was expelled”. Julian’s smile fell from his face. That had been one of the worst days in his life. Neither of his parents talked about it, but he knew they kept the two wand halves in a box in their closet. He swallowed as Ollivander continued “I understand he ran away from home after being expelled, and has been missing ever since.” Julian felt a prickle of annoyance. If he understands so well, why is he bringing it up? It was in the paper for months. I’m sure he’s gotten the full scoop and then some. Julian was tired of this conversation. Why were people so nosey?

“That must have had a profound impact on you,” Ollivander said gently. Julian wondered if he was fishing for details or gossip. He rejected this idea, upon seeing the genuine concern in Ollivander’s eyes. Something about the old man made Julian want to trust him so he gave, just a little. 

“I was angry,” he began, “None of us knew what was going on and he refused to speak about it with us. And then he...” Julian tried to clamp down on the torrent of emotions bubbling up,“ Expelling him was completely unfair, and was just as wrong of him to run away without telling us!” Julian was scowling and he could feel his fingernails digging into his palms. Ollivander only gazed at him saying nothing more than a draw out, “hmm…” Julian mentally berated himself; this was definitely not helping his chances in any way. Finally Ollivander spoke, “I can tell there’s a lot of fight in you. I think I may have just the wand.” He shuffled over to a shelf and after a minute or two located the box he was looking for. He drew it carefully from the pile and brought it over to Julian. Opening it, he extracted a wand made of dark wood. The wand had a series shallow grooves circling the middle of the handle part of the wand and along then length of the wand, Julian could pick out smoothened bumps where thorns might once have been. “Blackthorn…very unusual wand wood”, Julian grimaced, of course he’d get something unusual, “Unicorn hair core, eleven and a quarter inches. Slightly springy and flexible.” Julian took the wand once again filled with excitement but also apprehension. He took a breath and raised the wand. Instantly, there was a warm tingle in his hand and the dust that had been just settling from his previous attempt now danced about him seeming to reflect an invisible light source. Julian was surrounded by a hazy glow of light that lifted into the air and faded into sparkles that shimmered before blinking out. Julian let out a breathe he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding. “Splendid!” Ollivander exclaimed. He took the wand back from Julian and rang up his purchase. “I’ll be interested to see what path you choose,” he said as he handed Julian the brown package containing his new wand. Julian was very happy to finally exit the shop.  
Julian made his way back to the meeting place still shaken by the events that had occurred in Ollivander’s wand shop. At this point, I think I just want to go home Julian thought sighing inwardly. Then he caught sight of Rowan by a shop window wearing his new sweater. Oh man, if I had known that was the sweater he was buying I definitely would’ve told him to go with a scarf. Too late now. He walked over to Rowan.

“Hey Julian! How do you like my sweater?” Rowan asked raising his arm to show off his sweater’s sleeves. Julian didn’t really want to tell Rowan yet another lie but he plastered a smile on his face, “it…suits you. You’ll look like the smartest first year at Hogwarts.” That had sounded a lot better in his head. “It was your suggestion! I’ll be coming to you for all my future fashion advice,” Rowan grinned. Julian’s smile froze. Oh god, please no. Without thinking, he dropped his package. His wand box clattered on the cobblestones and quick as a whip Rowan grabbed it. “Whoa, it’s a good thing Ollivander’s wand boxes are sturdy. Wouldn’t want to-hey wait! Is this a blackthorn wand?” Rowan inspected the label on the box. Julian held out his hand for the box, “…yes” he answered hesitantly. Rowan handed him the box, “sorry, it’s just my family’s tree farm supplies wood for wands and brooms. I remember my dad saying blackthorns are a warrior’s wand.” Julian didn’t say anything. He certainly didn’t feel like a warrior, more like the shunned recluse. Which he was fine with, usually. 

“-That’s why I love staying inside and reading. It keeps me from outside and farming.” Julian realized he had zoned out and could only nod at this tail end of some story Rowan had been recalling. “That, and the fact that I don’t have any friends…” Now that grabbed Julian’s attention; he recognized the slumped shoulders and furrowed brow Rowan now sported. He had seen it in the mirror many times. He felt bad for him. Julian may have been fine on his own but it was clear Rowan did not like the idea. I might regret this he thought before opening his mouth, “we…can be friends...” he suggested casually. He felt his shoulders tense. Why was he so nervous? “You don’t think I’m weird? People usually think I’m too weird,” Rowan said tilting his head in question. Julian almost laughed out loud. If only Rowan knew... Julian bit back a laugh, “trust me, I’m the one who should be asking you that. I mean did you notice my hair? It is white.” Rowan laughed, “Fine, other than that, why would people think you’re weird?” Julian thought he picked up on a subtle edge in Rowan’s voice. “Oh um,” Julian trailed off. He hadn’t meant to come so close to discussing his particular familial situation. He had just gotten away from discussing his family’s now public private affairs with Mr. Ollivander. Before he could come up with some excuse that would redirect the conversation Rowan spoke, “because you’re Jacob Saville’s younger brother, perhaps?”

Julian stomach flipped over as he pursed his lips. Rowan had figured it out, and judging by his tone he knew exactly what Jacob had done. Julian wondered if Rowan had only just figured out or had known from the start. If he had known from the start, Julian was dealing with someone who was a lot smarter than he let on. Someone who hid his own intelligence for his own reason. “You knew?” he accused frowning. He could feel his breathing shortening as his heart rate picked up. “That you were the younger brother of Jacob Saville, the same Jacob Saville expelled from Hogwarts for breaking school rules in search of the fabled cursed vaults? Yes, I knew. Although I have to admit, I didn’t recognize you right away. The hair,” he said nodding at Julian’s head with a slanted smile, “your brother doesn’t appear to share the same pale features as you.” “He dyed it” Julian mumbled. Rowan nodded as if this answer confirmed his theories. Julian had once hoped Jacob’s dyed hair had been an attempt to disassociate Julian and their parents from himself to save them some face. But that wouldn’t change Julian’s name or what Jacob had done. Rowan fiddled with his pockets, “it wasn’t dyed in the older photographs.” Julian looked at him, “what?” “The newspapers printed photos of him in his earlier Hogwarts years with his, ah, original hair color,” Rowan explained, “seems infamy spares no man.” Julian was silent. This boy was throwing him for a loop; he needed to gain control of the conversation quickly. He hated not knowing where to stand with this boy. “So I assume you did not care to elaborate on the fact you recognized my name so you could rather reveal it later on? Did you hope to get my guard down? Not a very nice thing to do was it?” Julian questioned icily. “You seem to be under the impression I recognized you by your name. I didn’t, I recognized your face.” Rowan said. Julian hated to admit but he was bit impressed. He recognized me by my face having only seen prints of my brother in a newspaper? Either he’s obsessed or has a brilliant memory. Either way, quite a feat. Rowan continued, “I had to wonder why someone who was born into a magical family and clearly must be familiar with Diagon Alley had no idea where Flourish and Blotts were. And, before you object, ” Julian had indeed been opening his mouth to provide a counterargument, “what self respecting adult who just went through a very public scandal would allow a child to go shopping in a place they have never been before. You clearly knew exactly where you were and that bit about the books?” Rowan raised an eyebrow smirking behind his glasses, “Almost ever word you have said to me today has been a lie Julian Saville. Why should I have trust you if you clearly didn’t trust me?” Julian stared at dark eyes filled with amusement and twinge of hurt. Rowan had him pegged. It was incredible really; Julian had thought he had gotten away with it all. Sure he had flubbed the bit with the books but he had put too much faith in the hope of Rowan not recognizing him. If Rowan had been wanted to teach him a lesson, he had sure learned it quite well. Well enough to know when he had been had. 

Julian smiled a slow small smile, “I don’t believe I asked you to trust me?” Rowan snorted, “you asked to be my friend I think trust comes with the territory wouldn’t you agree?” Julian leaned against the window, “it was more of a suggestion really,” he said. Rowan grinned and held out his hand, “a suggestion or a request, either way, friends trust each other, can I trust you, Julian Saville?” Julian grinned taking Rowan’s hand, “I think you’ve earned the right, yes?” The boys shook hands mutual respect taking root as they acknowledged a game well played. 

“You know there will be… others… at school who may not take to you as, um, kindly as I have” Rowan cautioned letting go of Julian’s hand. Julian sighed, “if you consider what you did kind, I’m going to hate to see what these others might do,” he joked before donning a more serious air, “ I can stand up for myself, but it couldn’t hurt to have someone backing me up”. Rowan straightened up, “we can be weird together. Don’t worry, I’ll use my extensive vocabulary to verbally pummel anyone who attempts to besmirch your reputation!” he exclaimed with a mock scowl before bursting into laughter. Julian snickered, what a huge nerd. A nerd you can trust, a voice whispered in his head. He smiled to himself, he couldn’t remember the last time he had had a friend. It felt nice. Good even. Maybe Hogwarts won’t be so bad after all. “I’m glad we met, Rowan, “ Julian said, “ Though if you want to get into the technicalities of what I said….”

And from the spot where the two boys stood could be heard a rather humorous debate over the probability of truth in the hands of an eleven year old boy and the sounds of a kindling friendship.


End file.
